The Guy Next Door
by FranbergH
Summary: Orang itu, Kakashi-san. Seorang pengacara hebat yang saking hebatnya bahkan bisa melakukannya sambil menutup matanya. Oiya, dia tetanggaku. Fic special dedicated for Kakashi's B'day :D


Akhirnya fic yang ini ikut dikeluarin juga ^^.

Awalnya gada niat bwat bikin roman sih, tapi entah kesambet apaan hehehe... Udah lumayan lama gabikin fic yg pure roman. Jadi pengen nyelametin diri sendiri. Eniwei, ini fic spesial ultahan Kakashi, direkues oleh fans-fansnya Kakashi yang beberapa nantang buat ngebikin Kakashi se-charming mungkin. Hahaha... Oke, daku berusaha :D

Summary: Orang itu, Kakashi-san. Seorang pengacara hebat yang saking hebatnya bahkan bisa melakukannya sambil menutup matanya. Oiya, dia tetanggaku. Fic special dedicated for Kakashi's B'day :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Guy Next Door<strong>

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suara ketukan menggema di dalam ruangan berwarna coklat kayu.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Sosok berambut merah muda pendek menjulurkan kepala dari dalam kamar mandi. Sikat gigi dijejalkan dalam mulutnya, gerakan menyikatnya berhenti, mencoba mendengarkan.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Siapa?"

"_Room service_!" jawaban dari luar pintunya membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia tidak memesan _room service_.

Bukan itu masalahnya! Di apartemennya tidak ada _room service_! Ia menghela nafas, di gedung apartemennya, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa usil di pagi hari.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Sebentar!" gadis berambut pink itu menyelesaikan ritualnya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk yang digantungkannya di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Ia kemudian memakai selopnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Tok.. tok..

"Ow. Ohayo Nona. Anda Nona Haruno Sakura?" sambut seorang pria setengah terkejut mendapati pintu yang diketuknya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-san. Ada apa?" tanya Sang Haruno berusaha tampak ramah menatap pria berambut keperakan yang tinggi menjulang di depan pintunya.

"Barusan ada seseorang mengantarkan paket ini. Untuk Haruno Sakura," jawab Kakashi membolak-balik kotak berbungkus coklat krem di tangannya. Ia mengangkat ke wajahnya dan mengendusnya kemudian mengangkat ke telinganya dan langsung mengguncangnya.

"AAH!" seru Sakura langsung merebut kotak itu dari tangan Kakashi. Sakura langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak mencicit. Jadi sepertinya aman," jawab Kakashi enteng seolah dia baru saja melakukan sebuah penyelamatan. Sakura membalik kotak di tangannya dan melihat nama neneknya tertulis di bagian belakang kotak. Kemungkinan besar isi kotak itu pastilah beberapa toples kecil madu hasil panen neneknya di desa.

"Dari siapa? Apa isinya?" tanya Kakashi santai, masih tidak terdengar bersalah. Sakura hanya mengerlingnya dan menghela nafas.

"Nenekku. Entahlah, nenek biasa mengirimiku madu hasil panennya sendiri. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat kotak di tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan menawariku sesuatu?" Kakashi langsung bertanya, suaranya kedengaran berharap. Sakura hanya meng-ha?-nya dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku yang mengantarkan kiriman nenekmu," lanjut Kakashi santai. Sakura hanya menatapnya sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Aku baru mau sarapan kalau Kakashi-san ingin ikut,"

"Oh, tentu saja!" jawab Kakashi bersemangat kemudian mengikuti Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang menghadap ke arah dapur Sakura, menatap punggung Sakura yang sedang sibuk membuat telur mata sapi. Ia dengan santai menggapai kotak susu di dekat gelas kosong Sakura dan menuangkan susu dingin untuknya sendiri sambil menunggu Sakura selesai menggoreng telur.

Saat Sakura berbalik, mata Kakashi yang biasanya tampak bosan mulai berbinar saat Sakura meletakkan telur mata sapi setengah matang -jenis yang terang-terangan diberitahukan pada Sakura disukai Kakashi, saking seringnya minta sarapan, Sakura sampai hapal- ke atas roti panggang Kakashi yang tampak agak kecoklatan.

"Itadakimasu!" kata Kakashi setelah menumpahkan saus ke atas telur gorengnya dan menumpuknya lagi dengan roti panggang yang sudah diolesinya dengan mentega banyak-banyak.

Sakura hanya menatap Kakashi dengan senyuman samar di sudut bibirnya. Seberapapun kesalnya Sakura, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada Kakashi. Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar dikenalnya di apartemen itu. Ia sudah tinggal di apartemen mereka sebelum Sakura.

Di hari pertama Sakura datang ke apartemen itu, Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di pintunya dan membantunya mengangkut sekarton penuh buku. Dan setelah meletakkannya di tempat yang diminta Sakura, ia buru-buru mengusapkan tangan ke bajunya dan dengan senyuman bersahabat menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kakashi. Tinggal di seberang pintumu. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, sebut namaku tiga kali dan aku akan muncul," Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan kalimat pertama Kakashi itu. Ia selalu menganggapnya norak, tetapi setelah beberapa lama mengenal Kakashi, sepertinya itulah Kakashi yang normal.

Ah, ya. Pekerjaannya?

Dia adalah pengacara. Pengacara hebat yang saking hebatnya bahkan bisa melakukannya sambil menutup matanya. Kau tahu kan maksudnya? Pengacara: **PENG-**angguran tanpa **ACARA**. Sakura hampir selalu melihatnya di apartemennya saat ia pulang. Beberapa minggu lalu Kakashi tiba-tiba menghilang hampir selama sebulan tanpa kabar dan kembali dengan membawa kepiting besar yang diberikannya pada Sakura. Katanya sih oleh-oleh dari liburannya ke Hokkaido, tetapi Kakashi datang juga ke tempat Sakura dan ikut menghabiskannya. Dia sebenarnya hanya malas memasaknya sendiri dan dengan kedok oleh-oleh berhasil membuat Sakura memasakkannya untuknya.

Sakura benar-benar heran dengan tetangganya yang satu ini.

Saat awal-awal kenal dengan Kakashi, Sakura sempat terpesona olehnya. Pria tampan ramah yang selalu memberikannya bantuan saat ia memerlukannya, bahkan memperlakukan Sakura seperti seseorang yang seumur dengannya membuat Sakura merasa akrab. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan Sakura menyadari kalau tetangganya ini rasanya terlalu santai. Walaupun dari segi tampilannya menawan, tetapi kalau dia pengangguran, rasanya poinnya langsung turun hingga 80%.

Yah.. Seseorang pasti mengharapkan yang lebih dari sekedar penampilan bukan? Terutama Sakura. Walaupun masih SMU, ia tidak termasuk rata-rata gadis SMU yang akan terkesan hanya dengan tampang. Walau begitu, ada satu hal yang selalu membuat Sakura penasaran tentang Kakashi. Baru semalam Sakura berpapasan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam ikal panjang keluar dari dalam apartemen Kakashi. Wanita yang sama yang selalu dilihatnya sejak ia pindah ke apartemen itu.

Penampilan wanita itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Jelas ia seorang wanita berkelas dengan tata krama kaum elit. Tampilannya dari tatanan rambut yang selalu tampak ringan dan wangi, pakaiannya yang selalu tampak modis hingga sepatunya yang selalu kelihatan _matching_, wanita itu jelas orang kaya.

Lalu, kamar apartemen tempat tinggalnya ini biaya sewanya juga tidak bisa dibilang murah, apalagi kamar Kakashi itu dua kali lebih besar dari kamar Sakura.

"_Jangan-jangan Kakashi-san itu semacam simpanan istri bos besar. Yah, lihat saja wajahnya. Tampan, caranya menaikkan alisnya saat tersenyum jahil itu. Tinggi, bodynya yang kelihatan jelas tercetak di t-shirtnya itu jelas sekali dia mampu mengangkat seseorang tanpa meneteskan keringat. Belum lagi suaranya kalau sedang usil..."_ pikir Sakura menatap pria berambut keperakan di hadapannya menghabiskan roti panggangnya yang kesekian kali sambil menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Shimata! Sudah jam berapa ini?" Sakura dengan panik menatap jam digital kecil yang menempel di lemari esnya.

"AH! TELAAAAT!"

"Aku belum selesai," protes Kakashi saat Sakura gedebukan mengambil tas di sofanya dan menarik Kakashi berdiri. Ia menyambar gelas berisi susu milik Kakashi dan memberikannya pada Kakashi. Ia langsung mendorong punggung Kakashi hingga ia keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Kemudian Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya.

"Itteki!" seru Sakura terburu-buru memasukkan kunci ke dalam tasnya dan berlari melesat di lorong, meninggalkan Kakashi yang bengong memegang gelas susu sambil mengucapkan 'ittera' plus gumaman "Terima kasih sarapannya."

"Ittekimasu, Koharu Baa-chan!" seru Sakura saat berpapasan dengan wanita tua pemilik apartemen yang wajahnya selalu tampak serius. Wanita itu memberikan senyuman tipis – senyuman terlebar yang bisa dibuat oleh bibirnya-.

"Itterasshai. Hati-hati! Jangan berlari, Sakura!" wanita itu hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia hanya menggeleng-geleng, Sakura hampir selalu terburu-buru di pagi hari.

Gerbang sekolah sudah tampak di depan Sakura masih terbuka lebar. Masih banyak yang yang berjalan masuk, tetapi.. Para _bodyguard_ alias satpam dan guru BP sudah berjaga di depan pintu gerbang yang artinya pintu akan ditutup dalam waktu lima menit.

Sakura menambah tenaga. Kekuatan telur mata sapi matang sempurna, dua roti panggang renyah berselimutkan mentega, dua kepal onigiri, dan dua gelas susu.

_Sprint_!

"DASAR KAKASHI SIALAAAAAAAN!" seru Sakura sambil berlari, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang langsung berhenti beraktifitas dan menatapnya tercengang. Karena teori mengatakan bahwa saat kita kesal atau marah maka tubuh akan menghasilkan adrenalin yang mampu meningkatkan kerja otot hingga mempengaruhi kecepatan dan kekuatan seseorang sampai dua kali lipat. Dan Kakashi adalah alasan yang tepat untuk membuatnya marah karena hampir setiap pagi, Kakashi selalu muncul dan membuatnya terlambat.

Sakura menginjak halaman sekolah bertepatan dengan bel yang berdentang.

"Wah.. Kekuatan Kakashi lagi hari ini Sakura?" sambut sang guru BP melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Hehe.. Ohayo, Yamato-sensei!" sapa Sakura tampak lega dan meninggalkan Yamato bersama satpam mulai mengumpulkan anak-anak yang datang terlambat.

=====0000000000=====

Sakura merapikan rok putih selututnya dan menjulurkan lehernya. Ia baru saja duduk dalam sebuah restoran yang sore itu sudah cukup ramai. Ia meneguk air putih yang disediakan di meja sambil merapikan roknya lagi di bawah meja. Ayahnya agak terlambat.

Sakura tidak sering bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia bertemu sekitar sebulan sekali. Ayahnya tinggal di luar kota dan minimal setiap sebulan sekali, ia akan menemui Sakura untuk makan malam.

"Oh, terima kasih, Sayang," Sakura langsung menoleh. Ia mengenali suara itu. Dan tentu saja, dia adalah wanita yang sama yang selalu terlihat keluar-masuk dari kamar Kakashi. Si wanita cantik berambut ikal panjang dengan lipstik merahnya yang menawan. Dan..

"_Itu suaminya?"_ batin Sakura melihat pria tinggi tegap berjenggot yang tampak garang sedang memegang erat bahu wanita itu kemudian menciumnya. Pria itu kemudian duduk di seberang wanita itu dan setelah itu mereka berpegangan tangan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku terlambat!" seorang pria setengah baya berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di seberang Sakura, mengejutkan Sakura.

"Tou-san! Tidak, aku juga baru sampai kok!" wajah Sakura langsung tampak cerah.

Pertemuannya dengan ayahnya cukup jarang dan Sakura selalu menikmati obrolan mereka saat bertemu. Walau begitu, percakapan di seberang sana secara ajaib kadang sampai juga di telinganya. Terlebih saat seorang pelayan menuangkan _wine_ untuk mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa minum anggur?" tanya si pria terdengar agak khawatir.

"Tentu saja porsi sekecil ini tidak masalah. Aku hanya hamil kok, bukan alergi. Dokter juga bilang tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Lagipula, ini kan perayaanku," jawab sang istri menenangkan suaminya. Sakura mencoba meliriknya, wanita itu pasti baru tahu kalau dirinya hamil. Tubuhnya masih kelihatan seksi.

"_Curang!"_ batin Sakura entah kenapa agak kesal.

=====0000000000=====

Sore itu sakura baru saja pulang dari mini market membeli minuman dingin, ia mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam kantongnya dan membuka pintu kaca apartemennya. Ia baru saja mendorong pintunya saat melihat ada mobil yang berhenti. Sakura menatap sedan hitam mengkilat James Bond yang berhenti di depan apartemen. Pintunya terbuka dan sepasang kaki mulus berbalut stileto warna keemasan tampak membawa keluar wanita cantik berambut ikal panjang.

Bibirnya yang merah menyunggingkan senyuman pada Sakura, membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan sengatan rasa iri. Sakura membalas senyumannya dan segera masuk, tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita itu lebih lama.

"Sakura! Bagaimana penampilanku?" suara Kakashi yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tersentak. Sakura tertegun menatap Kakashi yang sibuk merapikan jasnya.

"Aiih. Lihat siapa yang pergi kencan pakai tuksedo. Bagus," jawab Sakura sebisa mungkin mengomentari dengan datar. Ia biasanya melihat Kakashi memakai t-shirt dan jins. Tampilan Kakashi yang paling rapi adalah kemeja berlengan panjang dan lagi-lagi jins. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidup Sakura menatap Kakashi memakai tuksedo.

"Umm.. Itu. Dasinya,"

"Uh? Tolong rapikan," Sakura dengan ragu-ragu mencoba merapikan jalinan dasi kupu-kupu yang terikat di kerah Kakashi.

"Sempurna," komentar Sakura kemudian menatap Kakashi dengan keseluruhan. Dari rambut keperakannya yang seperti biasa tetap anti-gravitasi, tuksedonya yang lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu plus rompi hitam yang sepintas tampak bergaris-garis terkena pantulan cahaya, setelan hitamnya yang licin dan sepatunya yang mengkilat.

"Siapa yang menikah?" tanya Sakura cuek. Kakashi hanya tersenyum, ia menumpangkan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Sankyu. Sampai nanti!" Kakashi dengan santai melambai dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian menatap punggungnya menjauh. Wajah Kakashi kelihatan sangat senang. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"_Jelas saja. Pria manapun pasti akan berbinar-binar kalau ada wanita secantik itu yang menungguinya di sisi Aston Martin!" _batin Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sangat marah tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

Dari pintu kaca, Sakura bisa melihat Kakashi berlari ke arah sedan yang menunggunya dan menyambut tangan wanita cantik tadi. Ia merangkul wanita itu dan mencium pipinya, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan meluncur pergi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang dipasang di depan tangga. Ia agak terkejut melihat wajahnya yang cemberut. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa sebal kalau melihat Kakashi yang kelihatan senang, atau wanita itu dengan kecantikan dan senyumnya yang ramah namun terasa mengintimidasi atau kombinasi keduanya.

"AAAH!" Sakura dengan sebal menghentakkan kakinya menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

=====0000000000=====

Sudah sejam Sakura bolak-balik berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Dahinya tampak berkilat dengan keringat yang terbentuk setelah tadi dia menggulung dirinya dengan _bed cover_ dan baru terburu-buru melepaskannya saat merasa kehabisan nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Kelinci putih gemuknya di atas meja di sisi tempat tidurnya sudah menudingkan wortelnya ke celah di antara angka dua belas dan satu. Ia sudah mencoba semua cara yang diketahuinya untuk tidur. Mulai dari menghitung domba, minum susu hangat, menonton acara membosankan di tv, hingga mendengarkan musik klasik pengantar tidur bayi. Tidak ada yang mempan.

Sakura berguling untuk terakhir kalinya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memakai sweter, menarik boneka bulat hitam-putih pandanya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya membawanya naik ke atap apartemen. Ia merasa, mungkin udara malam bisa membuatnya mengantuk.

Sakura duduk di bangku kayu dan meletakkan bonekanya di ujung bangku, kemudian ia berbaring menatap langit malam yang gelap. Hanya ada sedikit bintang yang bersinar. Cahaya lampu mengalahkan mereka. Tetapi setidaknya bulan yang hampir penuh kelihatan jelas. Bulan malam itu mulai tampak memutih dengan lingkaran halo di sekelilingnya.

"Haaaaah.." desah Sakura mengangkat tangannya seolah mencoba meraup bulan. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya, memunculkan kembali adegan tadi sore. Bayangan itu perlahan membuatnya kembali kesal dan sebelum ia benar-benar kesal, Sakura menggantinya dengan adegan lain yang tidak ada Si Wanita Cantik-nya ataupun Kakashi-nya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara Kakashi langsung membuat Sakura tersentak.

"KAKASHI-SAN!" seru Sakura menuding wajah Kakashi dengan marah bercampur kaget. Kakashi hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan 'Yo!'-nya yang biasa, tanpa menunggu Sakura mempersilakan, ia sudah mendudukkan diri di ujung bangku sambil mengangkat panda Sakura. Sakura merebutnya sebelum Kakashi mulai macam-macam dengan 'piaraannya'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tidur di luar, senyum-senyum sendiri? Mengerikan," cela Kakashi membuat Sakura hanya meliriknya dengan kesal. Kakashi sudah melepaskan dasi kupu-kupunya. Ia membiarkan kancing jas dan rompinya terbuka membuat Sakura langsung mengenalinya sebagai Kakashi yang normal.

"Kusangka kau akan menginap," sindir Sakura. Kakashi melirik Sakura yang menatap papan iklan besar bergambar buah semangka yang bergerumbul membentuk buah anggur, mengiklankan sebuah lemari es.

"Ah, Sakura-chan juga perempuan," Kakashi dengan santai menyandarkan tangannya di punggung kursi di belakang Sakura. Sakura merasakan tangan Kakashi menyentuh punggungnya dan iapun menatap Kakashi yang menyunggingkan senyuman dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ciri khasnya yang dipakainya untuk menggoda. "Cemburu?" lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura mendengus tertawa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Che! Cemburu? Yang benar saja!" elak Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti tersengat saat merasakan dagunya dipegang dan dengan lembut diputar hingga wajahnya kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Yang benar? Coba bilang tidak!" Kakashi masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sakura mencoba mengelak melepaskan dagunya dari tangan Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi justru meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sakura, memaksanya menatapnya. Tangan Sakura menepisnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa harus cemburu?" Sakura dengan kesal segera berdiri dan memeluk pandanya, bersiap kabur kembali ke kamarnya tetapi Kakashi langsung berdiri dan menariknya sebelum Sakura sempat kabur.

"Oke! Oke! Hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau jadi gampang marah begini sih? Ayo duduklah sebentar," Kakashi membujuk. Sakura meliriknya kesal. Kakashi membuat wajah memelas, jurus pupy eyes andalan Sakura yang gagal dikopi oleh Kakashi dan justru membuat Sakura menahan tawa. Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan kembali duduk.

"Kuharap kau suka dim sum," Kakashi mengambil kantong yang ditaruhnya di sisi bangku dan memindahkannya di atas bangku. Ia mengeluarkan setumpuk rantang kayu khas rumah makan Cina. Kakashi membuka tutup paling atas dan Sakura langsung bisa melihat uap mengepul, menyebarkan aroma gurih _seafood_.

"Ada _seafood_, udang, kepiting, ikan, telur, daging, sayur. Ah.. ada juga kue kacang merah, labu.." Kakashi membuka semua rantang dan menyebutkan isinya satu-persatu. Sakura hanya menatap benda beruap nan wangi di hadapannya. Tetapi ini sudah larut malam dan dia sudah menyikat gigi, berat sekali kalau mau makan lagi.

"Uh.. Maaf, aku tidak makan,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapii.."

"Ayolah. Aku sedang ingin mentraktirmu," Kakashi membujuk, menyodorkan bungkusan panjang sumpit pada Sakura. Sakura langsung kembali merasakan kekesalannya tadi sore.

"_Ingin mentraktir? Ada kejadian bagus apa dengan Nyonya-Cantik-Istri-Orang hari ini?"_ batin Sakura. "Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura mencoba menahan nada kesalnya.

"Ahh.. Ini kan ulang tahunku. Masa kau lupa?"

"Bukannya waktu itu.."

"Setahun yang lalu di tanggal yang sama dengan sekarang. Kalau kau belum sadar, ini sudah pukul satu pagi tanggal 15 September. Ayo beri aku selamat dan kau akan jadi orang pertama yang memberiku selamat ulang tahun!" terang Kakashi agak berlebihan. Sakura hanya menatapnya agak terkejut.

"Begitu," jawab Sakura sukses membuat Kakashi lemas. "Baiklah," lanjut Sakura mulai mengambil benda bulat berkerut-kerut mengepul berwarna hijau dari dalam rantang. Kakashi menunggu Sakura menghabiskan kuenya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mengumumkan ia sudah cukup makan dan berterima kasih, Kakashi langsung melabraknya dengan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan memberiku selamat ulang tahun?"

"Hm? Oh! Ya. Ya. Selamat malam, Kakashi-san," Sakura menahan tawa dan berbalik. Kakashi langsung dengan kesal menarik Sakura kembali lagi.

"Apa lagi, Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura memasang wajah kesal. "Ini sudah malam dan aku harus tidur,"

"Kau tidak boleh kembali sebelum memberiku selamat!" Kakashi mulai kedengaran ngambek. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya agar tidak melepaskan senyuman.

"Sudah kan?"

"Aku belum dengar!"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku ingin mendengarnya!"

"Nanti juga dengar,"

"Aku ingin dengar kau mengatakannya! Sekarang!" Kakashi mulai terdengar kesal. Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menahan mulutnya dan iapun tertawa. Jarang sekali bisa melihat Kakashi yang kekanakan seperti ini. Biasanya juga cuek dan menyebalkan.

"Hahaha! Iya, iya. Selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi-san!" Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kakashi untuk menjabat tangannya. Senyum Kakashi akhirnya merekah. Ia pun menyambut tangan Sakura dan menariknya, membuat Sakura terhuyung menubruknya.

Ia memeluk Sakura sepintas dan langsung melepaskannya. Benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa aneh, seolah ia merasa seharusnya bagian itu tadi terjadi lebih lama. Sebelum Sakura merasa kecewa, ia bisa merasakan Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya di pipinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan malam itu Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

=====0000000000=====

Sakura memulai harinya yang kesiangan masih dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Ia menyikat giginya sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin. Bayangan Kakashi semalam langsung membuat wajahnya memerah dan Sakura langsung terburu-buru menyelesaikan ritualnya.

Ia ingin menghindari Kakashi hari ini, jadi ia akan keluar dari rumah sebelum Kakashi mengetuk pintunya dan mencari-cari alasan untuk sarapan kesiangan. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke distrik perbelanjaan, mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Iapun segera bersiap dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kamarnya sambil berjingkat-jingkat di koridor.

Sakura baru saja menutup pintu apartemen dengan lega ketika Aston Martin yang kemarin tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dengan suara klakson.

"Mau keluar?" Kakashi dengan senyuman usilnya membawa mobil itu meluncur dari garasi ke jalanan. Sakura menghela nafas menenangkan jantungnya yang langsung _sprint_ di tempat. "Ayo kuantar!" seru Kakashi. Sakura ingin kabur, tetapi kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan hanya membuatnya mematung di depan pintu ganda apartemen. Kakashi langsung keluar dari mobil dan menuntun Sakura yang menurut saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mau kemana?"

"Anoo.. Kakashi-san,"

"Hm?"

"Ini mobil siapa?"

"Punyaku," jawab Kakashi enteng dan mulai menghidupkan mesin. Sakura meliriknya sebentar dan menatap keluar dengan tidak nyaman.

"Tenang saja! Mobilnya aman kok! Lagian aku hanya ingin mengantarmu sesekali. Boleh kan?" kalimat Kakashi jelas tidak terdengar seperti permintaan. Sakura hanya memasang _seat belt_-nya dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?" pertanyaan Kakashi mengambang tanpa tanda-tanda akan dijawab oleh Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya sebentar kemudian menghela nafas.

"Belanja,"

Hening sebentar. Kakashi mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Anoo.. Kakashi-san. Wanita cantik yang selalu datang ke apartemen,"

"O, Kurenai? Kenapa?"

"_Jadi namanya Kurenai ya,"_

"Kalau tidak salah, dia sedang mengandung kan?"

"Oh, ya. Anak pertamanya, semoga saja perempuan agar cantik seperti ibunya. Kalau laki-laki, gawat juga kalau seperti ayahnya,"

DEG!

Sakura langsung mencelos.

"_Gawat kalau laki-laki? Mirip ayahnya? Jangan-jangan? ANAK KAKASHI!"_

"Hahaha. Bercanda. Dia dan Asuma, suaminya temanku sejak masih kecil dan kami selalu bercanda kalau anaknya sampai laki-laki, bisa-bisa dia akan sesangar ayahnya! Yah, Asuma selalu memintaku memberi Kurenai cuti selama dia hamil, tetapi Kurenai tetap memaksa bekerja. Ia baru mau cuti sebulan sebelum melahirkan. Wanita seperti dia, sulit sekali menentang pendapatnya. Lagipula, aku akan kesulitan juga kalau dia tidak ada," jelas Kakashi. Sakura hanya melongo.

"He? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apanya?"

"Kurenai-san. Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Oh, dia sekertarisku," jelas Kakashi santai. Sakura langsung shock. Bos macam apa yang bisa memiliki sekertaris selevel Kurenai? Lihat saja! Wanita itu jelas-jelas bukan hanya cantik di luar saja kan?

"Sekertaris? Anoo.. Memangnya apa pekerjaan Kakashi-san?"

"Lho, kukira selama ini kau tahu pekerjaanku?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya heran. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kakashi-san selalu ada di rumah sebelum aku berangkat sekolah dan masih ada di rumah saat aku pulang. Jadi, kupikir Kakashi-san pengangguran,"

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Kakashi meledak. Sakura hanya meringis, membiarkan panas yang menjalar cepat di wajahnya. "Kau saja yang berangkat sekolah kepagian dan pulang telat!" Kakashi membela diri. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di bawah pohon ginko di tepi trotoar dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Yah, baiklah. Karena sepertinya kau benar-benar salah paham padaku, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku Hatake Kakashi, tinggal di seberang pintumu. CEO Hatake Group, Nona Haruno," Kakashi dengan senyuman CEO-muda-sukses-nya yang patutnya dipajang di dalam majalah mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang hanya tercengang menatapnya.

Sakura baru sadar, selama ini dia tidak pernah mengetahui nama lengkap Kakashi. Dan Hatake, jelas sekali, siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Sakura bahkan beberapa kali mendengar ayahnya menyebut-nyebut rekanan dengan Hatake Group, bahkan makan malam bisnis dengan CEO-nya.

"_Tetapi masakah CEO-nya semuda ini?"_ batin Sakura protes keras.

"Setelah menyadari tentang kepopuleranku, sekarang kau naksir?" Kakashi dengan santai mengartikan kebengongan Sakura setelah membukakan pintu Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura keluar. Sakura berjengit menatap Kakashi, dari dulu Kakashi selalu main-main menggodanya.

"Hah! Yang benar saja! Kau harus lebih dari sekedar CEO untuk membuatku naksir," dengus Sakura tertawa sinis.

"Benar juga. Lawanku calon Presidir Uchiha Corp.," Kakashi teringat putra bungsu Uchiha yang ditangisi Sakura saat pemuda itu pindah keluar kota. Wajah Sakura agak memerah mengingat waktu itu Kakashilah yang menghiburnya dan memberikan persediaan _tissue_-nya sampai habis. Ia mengerling Sakura yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju sebuah _home depot_.

"Karena aku sudah dituntut harus segera menikah, lihat saja! Mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar serius berburu," Kakashi dengan santai merangkul Sakura yang hanya menatap tangan Kakashi di pundaknya.

"Serius? Buat?" Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan bosan. Sudut bibir Kakashi tertarik membuat senyuman. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Membuatmu tergila-gila padaku, Nona Haruno."

"Apa sih?" elak Sakura melepaskan dirinya dan segera menyingkir sebelum Kakashi melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kalau begitu, sepertinya yang minus 80% sekarang sudah bisa dihapuskan.

**==0END0==**

* * *

><p>Endingnya...<p>

Hehehe... suka dah bikin ending nggantung :D

Mungkin aku ngasi genre khusus buat fic ini, rometron. Romantos ala siteron. Habisnya ketimbang romantis, aku ngerasa banget klo ficnya gombal nan lebay hahaha... Eniwei, lumayan asik juga bikin fic ini, palagi ngeluarin Kurenai yang selalu bikin aku penasaran dimana dia selama ini setelah ditembak sama Shikamaru? #dilemparin#

Tehehehe...

Ja, hepi bidei Kakashi-san :D


End file.
